To Embrace the Rain
by lunar9ueen
Summary: It was not the kind of rain that could refresh your body and soul within the dry summer air, nor was it as near bracing as an oasis. Instead, it brought unpleasant smell of blood and some untold feelings. Oneshot. Saito x Chizuru x slight Hijikata.


**I'm sooo happy to finally be able to write something again! *_* **

**Hello guys! Ahh it's nice to be here again~ I'm lunar9ueen, a shameless writer who's specialized in tear-jerking stories...(well, sort of). And after I finished 'Petals of Time', I actually did write a humor oneshot, but it ended up corny and I chose not to publish it, not until I could make it funnier O_O Ugh lame sense of humor!**

**So, I chose to write this one instead XD The main idea was a random one and a bit inspired from the anime. I had it when I was writing the middle chapters of my previous story. But due to my busy life (kyaaa I just graduated from college a few months ago, and then I got a job, and it took my precious writing time! D8 Welcome to the real world!), I just had time to start writing this yesterday ~.~ I planned to finish this on weekend but something pissed me off and thanks to that, I managed to finish this faster with that much negative energy ~.~**

**Especially written for my dear friends, Kit2000 and her sister Anna. Thanks for your comforting and encouraging words! ^.~**

**Anyway, I hope you like this story! As usual, it's about Saito x Chizuru...slight Hijikata though ^_^ Let's start reading!**

* * *

**TO EMBRACE THE RAIN**

* * *

_It was raining..._

* * *

However, it was not the kind of rain that could refresh your body and soul within the dry summer air, nor was it as near bracing as an oasis. It didn't bring the pleasantly natural smell of Earth like it usually offered, and of course it couldn't make people—maybe kids, jump and dance happily while enjoying a blessing from the sky.

Since Shinsengumi was forced to retreat to Edo, not to mention when they started to lose their precious captains one by one, everything had changed. Even the rain, somehow always bringing the scent of blood from the battlefield.

Probably...it was just some weird feeling from a certain girl. Maybe she was just too worried that the only Shinsengumi captain left didn't come back alive after a dangerous mission. Yet she couldn't turn her eyes away from the midnight sky, which mercilessly kept spilling down its tears as she waited for that man.

Much to her relief, the one she had been waiting for suddenly showed himself. His black suit was all wet from the rain as he walked casually like nothing happened. Ironically, his presence somehow fitted in this gloomy weather.

Maybe it was because he was sort of gloomy person as well; lack of emotions, and also a man with few words. But Chizuru knew that he had a warmer side, though perhaps someone like him didn't bother to remember the unimportant moments when she gave him a cute snow rabbit or how she giggled at his sword-rambling.

And it was impossible for him to even notice of how she had secretly placed her eyes on him during meals or sword practice...

But she didn't care. There was no time for silly things like personal issue in this critical moment. Shinsengumi was about to lose, even she knew that. Still, their belief as true samurai would never fade before their hearts stopped beating.

"Welcome back, Saito-san!"

Chizuru exclaimed while a smile gracing her features as the said man took some steps closer to her, looking for a shelter from the rain. As always, Saito only retorted with a small nod, although it was enough to erase the worries from Chizuru's heart.

However, it only lasted for seconds. Now her smile disappeared upon looking at the captain who didn't even care about himself. She glanced at his back, that somehow seemed lonely. Saito was definitely going back to his room, making the battle report without even changing his damp clothes or taking enough sleep. Chizuru knew it. She had always known. His health was not his priority. His life was only for Shinsengumi's missions.

"...Saito-san," Chizuru called him in a low voice, and he stopped on his tracks without even looking at her direction.

Still, Chizuru kept talking to his back, smiling slightly even though he couldn't see it. "You might catch a cold with those wet clothes. Don't forget to change it and please don't overwork yourself, okay? You should have enough rest and—"

"Yukimura..." Slowly, Saito turned around and the deep azure eyes of his facing Chizuru's brown irises. "I'm not a kid. I know my body well...And speaking of overworking, you should have been worried about Vice Commander instead of me..."

It had always happened. Always.

Everytime Chizuru showed her concern to him, Saito always changed the topic to anything about Hijikata. Chizuru understood that Hijikata was the only person Saito looked up now after Kondou was executed, and it was not a new thing if Saito had always acted like Hijikata's shadow and obeyed his orders, including some dirty works.

"But, Saito-san..."

"You know that Hijikata-san has been always overworking himself, day and night, despite being a rasetsu?"

"I know, but it's the same as—"

"I'm still a human, Yukimura. I don't have a problem with working during day or night."

"You need some rest."

"I don't."

Chizuru replied with a glare. This stubborn man was really something. Gazing at the girl's angry face, Saito closed his eyes for a second and let out a sigh.

"Forgive me to say this..." With nothing but a cold whisper, Saito continued his speech, still with droplets of water dripping from his violet locks.

"...You haven't forgotten about how Hijikata-san turned into a rasetsu, have you?"

All of a sudden like she was choked by her own spit, Chizuru's glare dropped, replaced by guilty expression.

She would never forget that day, when Kazama appeared in front of her face as the blonde demon tried to kidnap her. In such hopeless situation, Hijikata came. As the fight went on between them, the Vice Commander of Shinsengumi didn't have any other choice but to drink ochimizu and finally managed to pierce the demon's heart.

"See?" Saito broke the silence as he slowly turned his back to Chizuru again. "You owe him your life. He became a rasetsu for your sake...It's just normal for you to take care of him."

Couldn't say anything to object, Chizuru bit her lips. But for a mere second, if her eyes didn't deceive her, she saw Saito's hands tightening into fists, like he was holding his feelings or merely warming his body up from the numbing coldness.

"Hijikata-san needs you, Yukimura..."

And just like that, their short conversation ended. The young man started to walk away, leaving Chizuru as though she was just a living statue.

Saito had been always like that. He would never care about anything else besides Shinsengumi. His loyalty was beyond imagination, especially for Hijikata. Maybe if Hijikata asked him to commit seppuku, he was going to do that immediately without any second thought.

And of course, like hell he ever gave a crap about his or Chizuru's feelings, as long as it was not related to Shinsengumi.

At least, that was what Chizuru thought...

* * *

_It was raining..._

* * *

Finally after another exhausting bloody day, Saito managed to come back safely, again. Yet he couldn't completely get rid of the extreme guilt in his heart. Leaving the Aizu warriors in the battlefield was hard even though it was necessary. But upon remembering Misaki's last brave glance, he couldn't help but to pity those absolutely too-young-to-die soldiers.

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to keep his cold nature. Yes, no matter what happened, he should tell Hijikata about today's fight, which didn't end up well just like always.

Not caring about his soaked body, Saito was about to step in Hijikata's room, when abruptly he heard another familiar voice from inside. Even between the sound of rain, he could listen to their conversation clearly.

"Hijikata-san, have you felt any better after drinking it?"

A painful and harsh breath was given as an answer. Gradually, Hijikata's breathing was getting normal and he managed to say an almost inaudible 'yes' and 'thank you, Chizuru.'

"Thank goodness. I'm glad..."

Eavesdropping was not one of his interests, yet Saito needed several minutes to finally be able to walk away. It didn't need a genius to tell about what was happening.

Rasetsu's bloodlust. It was definitely it. Saito knew that Hijikata had forced himself not to show the bloodlust in front of people. But he also knew that there would be a time when he couldn't stand it any longer. And judging by Chizuru's words, it most likely that Hijikata had decided _to drink_ a sip of the girl's oni blood to end his suffering for a while.

An oni's blood was way more effective for controlling the rasetsu's bloodlust, Sannan once said that...Wasn't it a good thing that at last Chizuru was willing to repay Hijikata's kindness? He became a rasetsu for her sake, after all.

Wait...just why the hell Saito kept thinking about that? It was not his business, although he noticed that the infamous Demon Vice-Commander had become softer, one step at a time, since the arrival of a certain brown-haired girl to Shinsengumi Headquarters. And Saito also realized that a rare smile often touched Hijikata's lips as that girl prepared some warm tea for him.

Chizuru...she had always seemed happy to be useful for Hijikata. Or so it seemed.

At least, that was what Saito thought...

He decided to save the battle report for tomorrow as he knew that Hijikata might need a good rest, with Chizuru accompanying him.

What he didn't know was, Chizuru quietly exited the room after making sure that Hijikata had been asleep. She smiled to herself, watching the rain while gripping some small paper-bags on her palm.

"This medicine is truly effective against the bloodlust!"

* * *

"I ask for your permission to raise our banner while I'm in Aizu, Hijikata-san."

That deep voice, full of determination, somehow had stabbed Chizuru's heart. She was not supposed to hear this private conversation between Hijikata and Saito. Still, she couldn't help but to follow Saito when she saw him stepping out of his tent. Just what the hell he wanted to do in the middle of the night?

But now that question was answered already. Chizuru covered her mouth with both hands, preventing any sobbing noises from escaping her throat. Though she couldn't listen to each word closely, she knew that Saito had chosen to stay in Aizu to fight a losing battle, while Hijikata and the others would flee to Ezo.

"Our hearts will be united under our banner forever, Saito."

"Hijikata-san...Thank you."

One. Two. Three drops of tears, or maybe more? Chizuru's chocolate orbs were like covered by some membranes as she heard Saito's steps coming closer to her. Oh no, she couldn't see him clearly with those watery eyes, nor she could hide from those sapphire eyes that could read one's soul.

Here he was, with his usual expressionless eyes, gazing at her. Chizuru wanted to pretend that she didn't hear anything. Still, she knew it was useless since she had lost the battle of emotions when her tears began to fall.

'Don't go!' was actually she wanted to say. She wanted to shout and embrace the captain of Shinsengumi's third division before her, begging him not to go away. But he was not a kind of man that could be treated like that so easily. He was a fighter, living by swords and would die by swords.

"Saito-san..." Chizuru bit her lips, and after a moment, she gave a deep bow to the young male, "Thank you for everything you've done!"

Silence descended upon them when Saito placed his calm—slightly concerned eyes on her. Just how stupid of this girl by attempting to hide her tears by bowing deeply. Even within the darkness of the night, Saito could see some pearl of tears falling down to the ground.

For a long time, the time seemed to stop. Almost reaching out a hand to wipe off her tears, Saito managed to get a grip of his emotions. And although Chizuru didn't see it, a small smile was formed on his lips as he recalled their old fun moments. Yes, he actually _did_ remember them. Or to be precise, he couldn't bring himself to forget those precious times.

This awkward silence was a torture. It seemed like eternity, yet suddenly Chizuru lifted her head up. Her lips parted open, willing to say something.

It was now or never. She would confess her hidden feelings now. She would tell him everything. She would ask him to bring her along to Aizu. Someone strong like him would definitely survive the battle, even a losing one, right? After that, she would follow him wherever he went. She didn't care that he didn't have the same feelings, as long as she could be useful for him.

"Take care of Hijikata-san."

Chizuru's tongue froze upon hearing that. Her lips trembled and all the words she had planned to say before were fading away. That flat, but somehow sad tone had silenced and forced her to say anything else.

Settling a weak fake smile, Chizuru's tears still couldn't stop falling. Yet she tried her best to give Saito a response he wished to hear.

"Hijikata-san won't die even if you kill him..." Her throat could only produce a wavering voice as she continued, "That's why, don't you die either, Saito-san!"

Suck all the tears in the world for always showing themselves in the wrong moments...But still, Chizuru kept smiling until her cheeks hurt despite a weird face she probably performed now. As long as Saito could remember her smile...

"Of course not..." A ghost of smile lined Saito's lips. He didn't take his eyes off her, though.

Oh, how he wanted to pull the young girl's petite form into his warm embrace. How he wanted to wipe away her sadness, erase her fake smile and replace it with a real one, stay by her side, protect her forever and ever.

However, such a kind girl deserved a better life than hanging around with someone like him. A left-handed samurai who had bathed in a great river of blood. She seemed happier to be in Hijikata's care, and the amethyst-eyed man himself seemed to like her, as they really meant to each other.

"I swear in Shinsengumi's name that I won't die."

Those words were the last thing she heard before Saito walked away. Her feet and tongue had betrayed her. She couldn't bring herself to run after him nor speak anything she kept in mind.

'Take care of Hijikata-san' was the wish he left to her. That was why she couldn't act selfish at a time like this. She would be only a burden if she followed him to the battlefield. All she could do was waiting patiently for him to come back, safe and sound, like she always usually did.

Chizuru's eyes followed Saito's every step until she couldn't see him anymore. Holding back her tears, she glanced up at the starless pitch-black sky above. It looked like the sky was holding back its tears as well, hidden in the dark clouds.

Hey, Saito had survived thousands of losing battles and this one was not an exception. After all, he had sworn by Shinsengumi's name—the name he respected the most, that he wouldn't die.

He was a true samurai. And a true samurai wouldn't betray his own vow, would he?

* * *

The morning had approached, but the sunlight refused to show itself. The dark clouds still hanging low in the sky as the remaining Shinsengumi soldiers prepared for their journey. They would go to Ezo, arranging a new strategy there and who knew if they could make an alliance with stronger allies.

"Chizuru."

Upon hearing her name being called, Chizuru tilted her head to the side. Her puffy eyes met with Hijikata's, as the raven-haired man approached the girl who leaned against the tree, like she was hiding herself from the world while crying in secret.

"Are you sure you still want to join us? It will be a difficult journey." For once, Hijikata's eyes softened as he accepted a small nod given by Chizuru.

Nothingness prevailed, then Chizuru murmured, "After all, I have to take care of you, Hijikata-san..."

Hijikata smiled slightly and gave a gesture with his hand to Chizuru, telling her to prepare everything because they would leave as soon as possible. Yet Chizuru's heart was actually not here. In the meantime, Battle of Aizu must have started already.

Trying to stay calm, Chizuru had just taken some steps when abruptly she felt something wet trickle down her cheeks. Absolutely not tears, since it fell down from above.

The rain...

"It's raining!" She could hear some warriors saying something like they had to delay their departure due to weather condition, or whatever, she couldn't hear their rambling any longer because of the harsh noises of the rain. It was heavier than usual, and in no time, Chizuru had been soaked in the middle of the cruel rain.

Still, she kept being frozen in place, not caring about Hijikata who was pulling her hand to find some shelter...No, Hijikata was not the one she wished to hold her hand like this. Ironically, this rain reminded her of a particular cold man who would suit such gloomy weather...

...And yes, somehow this sudden rain called her, delivering a thousand words that had never been spoken.

"Hurry up, Chizuru! Just why the hell do you want to stay in the rain?!" Hijikata's strong arm pulled Chizuru almost forcefully, because the girl seemed to lose in thoughts despite being in the merciless weather.

All of a sudden, Chizuru released her own hand from Hijikata. Despite his confused glare and scolding, not understanding what was on Chizuru's mind, the young maiden sent him a last smile while taking several steps away from him.

"Hijikata-san..."

The rain was surely calling her. The sound of nature was mocking her for being a coward and couldn't bring herself to express her emotions on the previous night despite the words were already on top of her tongue...And the last thing she hated to admit, this rain brought some unpleasant smell of blood.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

_It was raining..._

* * *

The rain didn't stop. It kept accompanying Chizuru as she ran and started to feel numbness due to exhaustion and freezing air. But she couldn't care less about her pitiful swollen legs, how she had stumbled and slammed the hard ground a lot of times, or how dirty her face and clothes were, layered with disgusting mud.

Drenched in the ethereal waterfall, her mind only had an image of _that man_ right now. She couldn't think of anything else while kept running. Between short gasps, she repeated the same words over and over again like singing a chant.

"Please be safe, Saito-san! You have promised me! And forgive me for couldn't fulfill your wish..."

Her mouth occasionally opened to catch some oxygen, although it only caught the water and harsh wind at last. Still, she didn't stop. Every second was very precious.

Before she knew it, hours had passed and the night had come. But it was not a beautiful night where a gorgeous full-moon and sparkling stars graced the gigantic black canvas above. Instead it was a bad rainy night, with severe wind that seemed like hurricane, ruthlessly biting Chizuru's soft flesh from inside out.

And here she was...facing mountains of corpses. Some of them were familiar faces, sadly. Even the heavy rain was not enough to completely wash away the terrifying pool of blood.

Her trembling legs led her to the center of slaughterhouse. Though she didn't want to believe her eyes, she was looking at _him_ right now. Despite he was a strong and handsome young male before, now he looked like a broken doll. Laying on the torn Shinsengumi's banner, drenched by the rain and also his own blood, with horrible wounds all over his body.

...And his eyes, which used to have a piercing gaze, were now closed. Bruises and injuries covered his face, to the point he was no longer fair-skinned. Stream of crimson claimed his lips, down to his chin.

Slowly positioning herself besides the man she loved, Chizuru's shaking hands—due to great sorrow or the coldness, she didn't know anymore, lifted Saito's broken body, very gentle and carefully to her lap, as if she didn't want to break it more.

Pressing her lips into thin line, her tears had already mingled with the rain. It was the only thing she should have been grateful of. At least, Saito didn't have to see her sorrowful expression...just if he opened his eyes again.

"Hey, Saito-san..." Chizuru gently circled her hand around Saito's head, as her other hand found its way on his back, giving his body more supports it needed.

"Wake up...The battle is over. You've fought really well..."

There was no answer.

"Saito-san, you know it's raining, don't you? We can't afford the strongest swordsman of Shinsengumi to be sick..."

Perhaps it was a miracle, or just a coincidence...but suddenly Saito's eyelids opened in a very slow and weak movement. Yet still, Chizuru just kept smiling. She knew that Saito wouldn't betray his own promise.

She knew it. She had always known it. Saito was a very strong warrior who would _never_ die so easily. Saito meant _every_ word he said.

"Let me help you to get up, okay? I'll take you to the nearest doctor..." Before her smile dropped, Chizuru turned her eyes away from Saito. She didn't want him to see her cry in a depressing moment like this. Thanks to the rain.

Those dull and blank blue eyes followed Chizuru's movement as the maiden tried to lift his body up by herself. Just what was she doing? Didn't she realize that the man in her embrace had no power anymore to even move a single finger?

"First, don't be angry with me...I just can't stay by Hijikata-san's side."

"..."

"I don't hate him...but I..."

Saito didn't feel any pain. She was right. It was raining and he shouldn't have been sleeping here. The battle was over and they had lost, expected. But he was still breathing, so he'd better get up quickly and go back to Hijikata, bringing along a certain naughty girl who shamelessly ran away and left the Vice-Commander.

He tried to get up, but failed. He tried to speak, same negative result. What happened to him? The pain had completely gone by now, but why he still couldn't move his body freely? Oh, maybe he was just too exhausted after the battle...his mind couldn't think clearly as the rain still cruelly pouring down onto them.

"I'm sorry for saying this now..." Between blurry images, Saito could tell that Chizuru had given up and let him lay on her lap again. Still, her small trembling arms kept wrapping around his body and head.

Speaking of which, this was their first time to be this close...At least that was what Saito's tangled mind told him. Somehow it was relaxing and warm...There was nobody who dared to hold him, the fearsome Saito Hajime, this tight before.

"...but the one I want to be with is you, Saito-san."

It looked like his ears had deceived him...He couldn't hear it clearly. The only sound that existed was the melody of the rain which seemed like a broken harmony, mocking both of them. His sight was blurry as well as though it was blocked by layer of papers.

He was just too tired and needed some sleep. Closing his eyes, he felt some water droplets, different from the rain's bland taste, falling into his mouth.

Warm. Salty. Well, she might have cried and tried to hide it again...That girl. Just when she would stop giving him some headache?

"I love you."

This time, Saito knew that his ears were not the ones at fault. Because those words were followed by a soft sensation on his bleeding lips. It was a trembling, non-passionate kiss in the middle of the numbing rain. It was not as near delicate as a first kiss should be, nor was it as magnificent as the depicted lips-contact in some fairytales. But nevertheless, it was enough to make Saito open his eyes again.

Gently and not hurried, Chizuru tightened her embrace around Saito's dying figure while wishing to send some warmth to his body. Her fingertips slowly brushed his dirty hair, caressed his blood-tainted face...

...It turned cold.

Just if the time could stop, she wouldn't mind staying like this forever. She could sense the sensation of death from Saito's lips and taste his thick blood.

When finally the kiss ended, Chizuru kept telling herself to maintain her smile as she observed those sapphire eyes which gradually losing their lights more and more...

However, those dying blue diamonds seemed to search for something. For some seconds, they looked lively before turning dull again. Blinked, then turned blank, blinked again, continuously. It repeated several times and Chizuru, who was attempting to let him go wholeheartedly, unconsciously asked a last question for him.

"...What do you see?"

That random, abrupt question was left unanswered. The last thing Chizuru saw was Saito, smiling tenderly...

...His enchanting rare smile still stayed there until he closed his eyes forever.

* * *

"That concludes my story today."

An old woman glanced at the ceiling from her bed, with some teary-eyed neighbors surrounded her. They were kind enough to spend their time accompanying this granny, who had been living alone for a long time, in her last moments. She was a nice person and loved by all people. That was why, when she fell sick due to her old age and the doctor said that it was almost her time to leave this world, her neighbors wanted to keep her company. They didn't want this old woman to die in loneliness.

"Grandma Yukimura..." One of them spoke, wiping a tear that was about to fall from her eye, "You told this story as if it was your own experience."

Chizuru smiled. It was indeed her own experience, her past. The exact time? She didn't remember. Probably around fifty...or sixty years ago. Before she knew it, she had been this old while keeping those remembrances within her heart.

Closing her wrinkled eyelids, she could hear the sound of rain from outside which reminded her of that day. After giving one last kiss on Saito's dead lips, she decided to move back to Edo, living a new life. She also heard about Hijikata's death and Shinsengumi's fall afterwards.

Guilt haunted her for a while, but she knew that she had to follow her heart. She didn't want to be a coward again because regrets always came later. Slowly but sure, she moved on from her sadness and lived in her old house.

She enjoyed telling the kids about some brave samurai stories, and they truly loved them. Even when the war ended and the new government took place, she didn't tell anyone about her life with Shinsengumi. Let she be the only one who kept those valuable moments within her heart.

A cough escaped her throat as she recalled those moments. After that, some people helped her by getting a glass of water and gently positioning her frail figure onto the bed again.

Settling a weak smile, Chizuru glanced at them, "Don't worry. I won't die that soon...I just need a little rest."

In times like these, she couldn't help but recall Saito's final seconds. As clear as crystal, she remembered the last expression shown in his dying eyes...looking for something. Whatever he was seeing that time, it had successfully made a smile line his lips forever...Maybe he was happy because he had fought well until the very last breath? Or did he see the Heaven's Gate opened to welcome him? Or was it merely Chizuru's hallucination?

Speaking of hallucination, maybe the life had decided to play with her feelings one more time. As her old eyes slid shut though her ears could still listen to the noise of rain—the sound that she would never forget, she heard another sound of a door being opened.

Too bad, or too good, it was not the door of Heaven. Instead, that sound brought her back to the Earth. She could hear people around her crying and sobbing as they thought she was really going to pass away for some seconds. But what truly snapped her soul back was a small and thin figure, appearing from her house's door.

"...Is this Grandma Yukimura's house?"

The owner of that voice was only a little boy, barely ten years old. His body was all wet from the rain outside. In his small hands, he carried a basket of herbs. With shy gesture, he went closer to Chizuru, not noticing the granny's shocked eyes upon looking at his alabaster skin, silky purple hair, and most importantly...that pair of deep cerulean eyes which were more fascinating than the rarest blue diamond ever.

"I'm the son of nearby inn's owner..." Even his tone was flat, completely devoid of emotions, reminding Chizuru of someone. "My mother told me to bring these medicines here because—"

Yet before the boy could finish his monologue, Chizuru's whimpering sound had silenced him. The used-to-be-cheerful old woman was crying. Even when she knew that her time wouldn't be long, she just kept smiling at the concerned doctor.

"Hey..," whispered Chizuru, looking straight at the confused boy. "Come here..."

Perhaps it was only a hallucination, mirage, illusion, or whatever you might call it. Maybe it was just her almost-blind eyes deceiving her for seeing a mini version of the only man she ever loved, caused by an impossible wish to see him once again.

She would_ never_ know.

As the boy knelt down by her bed, Chizuru reached out a shaking wrinkled hand. In a gentle motion, the boy caught and squeezed it carefully. He still looked confused, though. And the bewilderment was even more obvious to see when the dying old woman's lips parted open just to speak out a random, weird question.

"...What do you see?"

Of course the boy didn't know how to answer it. And tardily, Chizuru's eyes fluttering shut. She could still feel the warmth from a small hand which holding hers, hear the crying voices of her neighbors and indeed the familiar melody of the rain...

Little by little, all of those noises disappeared, leaving only one hand that didn't stop transferring warmth to her frozen body. And maybe her aged brain had played with her feelings one more time...but in one way and another, that hand was getting bigger and stronger, brushing her fingertips...and somehow it felt familiar because she remembered this loving touch when a particular man accepted her handmade snow rabbit with the very same hand.

* * *

_The rain had stopped..._

* * *

Between the luminescence of sunshine, her eyes blinked rapidly before fully opened, revealing her big brown eyes which sparkling like beautiful amber.

She smiled. She didn't see some terribly-low hanging dark clouds which always poured down the cold rain in the worst moments. She didn't lay helplessly on a bed while waiting for her death as a lonely old woman. Here she was instead, laying on the garden of colorful flowers bathed in the warm sunlight, all young and lively.

Still, what made her smile grow wider was the owner of the hand who slowly helped her to get up. A smile touched his delicate lips as he pulled her into his calming embrace...She didn't know how long had he been waiting for this moment, the time where they could be together, being free to love each other.

In this place, there was no duty, enemy, status, or anything else that could prevent them from sharing their love eternally.

Glancing at each other's eyes, Chizuru knew that from this day onwards, whenever her heart spoke, she could only hear his voice as a response. There was no any other choice when every part of her heart and soul led her straight to him...and it was definitely not a bad thing. In fact, she would give everything to taste a bit of this long awaited-moment.

As Saito caressed her cheek and locked his pure eyes onto her, he let his lips part to answer her last question before. And Chizuru...couldn't ask for more upon listening to the words she longed to know for more than half a century.

"I see you."

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Hmm, what did I write about? ~.~ I hope it's not too long for oneshot.**

** It's very difficult to pour the emotions in a oneshot...I hope I could start new series as soon as possible...**

**In case you didn't get it, actually Hijikata didn't drink Chizuru's blood XD It was just Saito's misunderstanding. Chizuru healed the bloodlust with medicine we all know :3 not by her blood. Though Saito thought of the opposite...**

**REVIEW from you will make my day! Thanks for reading! XD**

* * *

**To Embrace the Rain. January 10, 2013**

**xoxo~ lunar9ueen a.k.a...not telling ya! :P**


End file.
